Mario Party 6
Mario Party 6 was developed by Hudson Soft and was first released in Japan on November 18, 2004. The game came out in other countries later on; in the US on December 6, 2004, Europe on March 18, 2005, and Australia on September 15, 2005. As with all Mario Party games, there are of course flattenings in various ways! In this version, in the mini-games, orbs, and a board! Board Flattenings There is one board mechanic, a couple of orbs, and of course the infamous Bowser space that could flatten players. Snowflake Lake (Chain Chomps) On this specific board, players may rent Chain Chomps in order to steal stars from other players....by jump above them, and crushing them flat! Thwomp Orb One orb choice a player can find is the Thwomp Orb, and many will know what will happen upon activation. If an enemy player walks through this orb's space, a Thwomp will swiftly fall and squash them. The Thwomp will slowly lift back up while leaving the player to slowly spring back to normal. Basically, the orb stops their turn right on the space the orb is on. Mr. Blizzard Orb Another orb choice is this snowy buddy, Mr. Blizzard. When activated by an enemy player, it will begin to snow over them, and suddenly a Mr. Blizzard falls and smooshes them flat! After it destroys the player's orbs, it melts away on them, and allows them to return to normal shape. Bowser Space The infamous Bowser space makes a return, and like in Mario Party 4-5, Bowser will fall from the sky and crush the player paper thin upon them activating his space. He stands on the now paper flat player for however long he stays. Mini-Game Flattenings There are a few mini-games that will flatten many players as they play them! Smashdance A fitting title for a mini-game that includes flattening! Normally players will ground pound the tiles that light up for points...but that doesn't stop them from ground pounding other players flat! Players flattened by ground pounds will be greatly expanded and stand there flat, unable to move. After a bit, they spring back up to normal and goes back to playing the mini-game. Odd Card Out Players with keen eyes will be able to spot which cards are different from the others, but those with not as good viewing will be punished accordingly. On a wrong guess, a random Thwomp comes out of nowhere and squashed the player flat. After that, the Thwomp lifts up, leaving the player to spring back to normal while dazed. Tricky Tires With this tricky driving game, there are obstacles that will obstruct the players from reaching to the end, including Thwomps! Naturally, players under these Thwomps will be smooshed flat. When the Thwomps lift up, the player will make a cartoonish springy animation to return to normal. Shoot Yer Mouth Off (Mic Game) The player on the mic could choose to use the normal ways of trying to eliminate their opponents, but if the mic player says the word "zero," then a few random Thwomps will drop down and attempt to squash any players! If they succeed, the players flattened will float away. Granite Getaway This is probably a very difficult mini-game to spot a flattening in. If the player gets too close to the giant boulder rolling towards them, they will get steamrolled flat. This is normally very hard to see, but with a cheat device, hacking, etc; they can clearly be seen behind the boulder flattened face down. O-Zone Pretty much like Smash Dance's flattenings, but in a different setting and a duel mini-game. Also involving X's and O's instead of colored lights. Players to Flatten There are three non-human players to flatten, almost enough for a full party! * Yoshi * Boo * Koopa Kid Images Yoshi MP6 Yoshi thwomp orb 1.png MP6 Yoshi thwomp orb HACKED 1.png MP6 Yoshi smashdance 1.png MP6 Yoshi odd card out.png MP6 Yoshi odd card out 2.png MP6 Yoshi odd card out HACKED.png MP6 Yoshi granite getaway HACKED 1.png MP6 Yoshi o-zone 1.png MP6 Yoshi chain chomp HAKCED 1.png Boo MP6 Boo thwomp orb 1.png MP6 Boo thwomp orb HACKED 1.png MP6 Boo smashdance 1.png MP6 Boo odd card out.png MP6 Boo odd card out HACKED.png MP6 Boo granite getaway HACKED 1.png MP6 Boo chain chomp 1.png MP6 Boo chain chomp HACKED 1.png MP6 Boo chain chomp HACKED 2.png MP6 Boo chain chomp HACKED 3.png MP6 Boo chain chomp HACKED 4.png MP6 Boo chain chomp HACKED 5.png Koopa Kid MP6 Koopa Kid thwomp orb 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid thwomp orb HACKED 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid smashdance 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid smashdance HACKED 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid odd card out.png MP6 Koopa Kid odd card out 2.png MP6 Koopa Kid odd card out HACKED.png MP6 Koopa Kid odd card out HACKED 2.png MP6 Koopa Kid odd card out HACKED 3.png MP6 Koopa Kid tricky tires 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid tricky tires HACKED 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid granite getaway HACKED 1.png MP6 Koopa Kid chain chomp HACKED 1.png Videos Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Gamecube Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Koopa Kid Category:Yoshi Category:Boo Category:Dinosaur Category:Ghost